empireunboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladis
Name: Vladis Homeworld: Fondor Species: Human Career: Navy Officer Rank: Commander (Formerly Captain of the Line) Affiliation: 145th Squadron Starship: Persecutor (former), Reiter Hailing from the world of Fondor, Vladis has served in the Imperial Navy for the majority of his life. From a wealthy family that fell on hard times just prior to the collapse of the Republic, Vladis was able to use his uncle's contacts to gain admission to the Imperial Naval Academy. Although only a mediocre officer, he was good at networking and meeting the right people, making friends with several more able and talented students who he knew would go on to achieve high rank and influence. Vladis worked his way steadily through the ranks, eventually serving as the skipper of the Imperial Star Destroyer Persecutor, one of twelve assigned to the 145th Squadron. He often complained about his backwater assignment. A year ago, Vladis led a flotilla of several Imperial vessels in a blockade of the Adjani system, which he believed to be home to smugglers. After the smuggler Bola Hans surrendered himself to Vladis' flagship, Vladis began to prepare a ground assault on the planetoid. Unfortunately for him, the smugglers were not content to simply wait to be attacked, instead making an armed sortie en masse. When Vladis' ships engaged the smugglers, the result was the Battle of Adjani. The results of the battle were a debacle for Vladis. Although his forces destroyed nearly half of the smugglers' armada, the remainder escaped with all the contraband and valuable supplies in the Shadowport, which was captured intact but empty. Most crucially, Vladis' own flagship was damaged and began to fall into the atmosphere of the planetoid. Vladis was stunned by the realisation he was about to lose his flagship, and his first officer had to order the evacuation of the ship's personel. Returning to Disentis aboard the Lictor, Vladis was immediately brought before a court martial by Admiral Vaika Raud. It was revealed that he had been patrolling outside his sector in deploying his forces to Adjani, and that his decision to begin a ground assault, rather than simply bombarding the Shadowport from orbit as standard doctrine would have dictated, had substantially contributed to the loss of the Persecutor. The capture of an empty Shadowport and the destruction of a handful of non-military ships was judged a very small consolation for the loss of an irreplacable capital ship. There were rumours that Vladis had been attempting to lay his hands on a cargo of glitterstims being held at the Shadowport for his own personal gain. Although such allegations could not be proven, he was found guilty of negligence and incompetence, demoted two ranks to Commander, and assigned to shore duties on Disentis until further notice. After nearly a year on Disentis he was given command of the Reiter, a light cruiser. Although he claims to be a staunch believer in the New Order, he is rumoured to have corrupt dealings with several Hutt crime syndicates. Whether or not this is true, he has amassed a substantial private fortune and keeps a palatial home on Disentis. He is fond of playing Sabac and can often be found at tables in the various cantinas and casinos found throughout the Savarkar Sector. He is known to cheat, usually relying on his status as a high ranking Imperial officer to avoid being called out. Like most Fondorians, Vladis does not use a family name. Category: Characters Category:Imperial Navy Personel